


The New Medic in Town

by pencilguin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Julian Bashir is a baby bi disaster, M/M, Unrequited Crush, set on DS9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: Deep Space Nine has taken in the crew of the USS Discovery, and Doctor Bashir may or may not have developed a crush on one of the new arrivals. When an opportunity to approach them opens up, Julian seizes it.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: USS Spaceboos ficlets and snippets





	The New Medic in Town

**Author's Note:**

> This grew out of a silly crossover idea.  
> Not beta'd, sorry for any mistakes. Also I've never written any DS9 before, so... please be gentle?

Julian was fumbling with the PADD in his hands on the whole way. He’d looked up Doctor Hugh Culber’s quarters on the station to return it in person after Culber had forgotten it in the infirmary at the end of his shift today. Julian’s heart might have skipped a few beats when he realized that this was his chance to make the first step.

Culber was witty, kind, intelligent, incredibly good at his job and also extremely attractive. Ever since arriving he’d effortlessly charmed at least half the medical staff and a good deal of the other inhabitants of Deep Space Nine, and Julian was no exception. They’d worked together a little more closely over the last few days, on a few difficult medical cases, and Culber’s experience and resourcefulness had proved invaluable. Jadzia had been teasing him from the start about having a crush on “the new medic in town”. If Julian was being honest she was right, of course, and it definitely was a full-blown crush at this point, but he wasn’t gonna admit that.

Anyway, he’d made it to the door to Culber’s quarters and, with only slightly shaking fingers, rang the bell. After only a few seconds, the door slid open and Julian was standing face to face with… _Paul Stamets_? He blinked. Maybe twice.

“Lieutenant Stamets,” he said after catching himself. He’d met the scientist briefly; he, too, had been a member of the Discovery’s crew that they’d managed to rescue. As a patient, Stamets had been mostly unpleasant, although his scientific brilliance was indisputable. “What are you doing here?”

Stamets raised an eyebrow.

“I live here.”

“What?”

“These are my quarters, doctor.”

“But — oh, sorry, I thought — I was going to see Doctor Culber, I thought these were his quarters.”

The other eyebrow followed.

“They are.”

“Oh.” Like an avalanche, all the puzzle pieces suddenly fell into place. Along with them, Julian felt heat rise up into his cheeks. “Oh,” he repeated intelligently. Now, _this_ was embarrassing.

A faint smile formed on Stamets’ lips, but it wasn’t gleeful or condescending. _Small mercies._ He turned around and leaned back into the room. “Hugh? You have a visitor!” Then he retreated inside. As Culber appeared in the doorframe a few seconds later, Julian assumed that his face had to be glowing bright red right now. Seeing Culber greet him with his usual smile did nothing to help.

“Doctor Bashir, what can I do for you?”

“I, um, I believe you forgot this in the infirmary,” he managed to get out, cursing himself inwardly for the stammer. _Well, there goes the rest of my dignity._ He fumbled for a second and then handed Culber his PADD.

“Oh, I did, huh?” He accepted the PADD and looked at the screen. His smile widened as his attention returned to Julian. “I was looking forward to reading that essay on Betazoid neuronal waves this evening. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Julian muttered, avoiding to look at his face.

“It seems really fascinating. Would you like me to forward it to you?”

“I — um, sure, yes.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, doctor. Have a good night.”

“You — you too, Doctor Culber.”

With a last warm, parting smile, Culber turned around and the door closed.

Julian let out a deep, drawn out breath. Then he pressed his comm badge.

“Bashir to Dax. Are you free after your shift? I think I need a drink.”


End file.
